


Здравствуйте, я ваш Куратор

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Crooked house (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Однажды Джеймс Мориарти знакомится с очень странным человеком. Случайность ли это?





	Здравствуйте, я ваш Куратор

**Author's Note:**

> Для Амнезины (Amnezyna).
> 
> Кроссовер с Crooked House Марка Гэтисса. Если знать второй канон, читать будет интереснее. Но и так прочитать тоже можно.
> 
> На слово "куратор". С Лондонской литературной лавочки. 
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Этот человек нашел Джеймса сам, что было само по себе удивительно: обычно это он находил всех, кто ему нужен, а его не мог найти никто. Даже Шерлок Холмс. Джим не сомневался, что, не реши он затеять игру и не покажись Шерлоку воочию в бассейне, тот еще долго нарезал бы круги возле его очень анонимной личности, неспособный подобраться сколько-нибудь близко. Впрочем, о том, что это его нашли, а не он нашел кого-то, Джим догадался далеко не сразу. Через несколько дней. Когда, желая, наконец, уяснить для себя некоторые детали произошедшего, пришел к тому кафе, где они разговаривали, и обнаружил, что оно уже лет пять как закрыто на бессрочный ремонт. Он поднял всю документацию, опросил всех, кто был как-то связан со зданием и заведением в нем (некоторых – с пристрастием), но не обнаружил и следа странного человека. Тогда Джеймс Мориарти, наконец, поверил. В том числе, и в то, что его неожиданное старинное приобретение не было случайным.

Ему следовало заподозрить неладное еще тогда: даже в Лондоне старинные английские монеты не валяются просто так на земле. Даже в очень старых подвалах. Но Джим любил случаи и случайности, любил играть с ними в интересные игры. И случайности отвечали ему взаимностью. Поэтому, подняв блеснувшую на полу монетку, он лишь пошутил, что она, наверное, выпала из горшка пробегавшего мимо лепрекона. Ирландская шутка от ирландца – какая пошлость, если вдуматься… Но он не сказал этого вслух, так что никто не узнает. Наедине с самим собой можно позволить немного пошлостей. Он сам не заметил, как монетка прочно обосновалась у него в кармане. Джим не был суеверным и не верил в Бога. Для человека его национальности и вероисповедания – почти преступление. Но мало ли преступлений совершил Джеймс Мориарти? Теперь-то он понимает, что и это не было случайностью. Или, напротив: было частью цепочки превосходным образом сложившихся случайностей. Случайности любили Джима, а он любил их. И, возможно, они, наконец, решили сделать ему подарок, воплотившись на время в его странного знакомца. Все было прекрасно, все было лучше некуда. Только одна мысль доставляла беспокойство. Но об этом он пока предпочитал не думать.

На то кафе Джим набрел тоже, вроде как, случайно. Он просто прогуливался по Лондону. Пешком и совершенно один. Это так сложно сделать, когда ты какая-нибудь телезвезда, и так просто, когда ты – известнейший и уникальный в своем роде консультирующий преступник, которого никто не знает в лицо. Кафе привлекло Джима старомодностью вывески и не меньшей старомодностью интерьера, расплывчато и искаженно представшего перед ним за темным оконным стеклом. Он решил, что самое время сделать в прогулке небольшой перерыв и вошел внутрь. Несмотря на подходящий для посещений кафе час, посетителей, кроме него, не было. Только человек за стойкой. Ему бы больше пошло сидеть в какой-нибудь антикварной лавке, чем в кафе. Видимо, он был владельцем этого неприметного заведения. Человек улыбнулся усевшемуся за стойку Джеймсу наиблагодушнейшей улыбкой. Тогда Мориарти в первый раз подумал, что он чем-то неуловимо похож на старшего брата Шерлока. И подумать только: один сидит в кабинете Уайтхолла, а второй – за стойкой кафе. Какие разные судьбы! Есть не хотелось, поэтому Джим заказал чай. Владелец кафе, не обращая на него особо внимания, суетился за стойкой, натирая бокалы и перекладывая что-то с места на место. У Джима тоже не было особого настроения болтать. Когда чай был допит и настало время оплачивать счет, он, порывшись в кармане, случайно (или неслучайно?) извлек, вместе с прочими деньгами, обретавшуюся там старинную монетку. Хотел было быстро убрать ее обратно в карман, но человек за стойкой уже подхватил вещицу и внимательно рассматривал, вертя в тонких длинных пальцах.

\- Интересный предмет! – заметил он, и Джеймс подумал, что, возможно, он таки занимается антиквариатом в свободное от разлива чая время. – Скажите, вам ничего не показалось в нем странным?

\- А должно было? – пожал плечами Джим.

\- Тут интересное изображение на реверсе. Нетипичное. Видите – фигура человека, а рядом с ним – смерть. Традиционное изображение: скелет в балахоне с косой. Dance macabre. Не часто такое встретишь на монетах, не правда ли?

\- Как-то не задумывался, - снова пожал плечами Мориарти, по-прежнему не расположенный к беседам.

\- Скажите, вы верите в привидений? Жизнь после смерти? Оживших мертвецов? – определенно, этот человек был записным фриком. Фриков Джим любил. Поэтому, лучезарно улыбнувшись, ответил:

\- Не особо. Но если вы хотите рассказать мне пару баек, действительно интересных и не занудных – я бы, пожалуй, послушал.

Бармен-антиквар не менее лучезарно улыбнулся ему в ответ:

\- Хотите еще чаю?

Джеймс отложил газету и рассмеялся. Ни единого упоминания о теле Рича Брука на крыше. Еще бы: тело в данный момент сидело в кресле у себя в квартире и попивало утренний кофе, читая статьи о самоубийстве «фальшивого гения». Он рассмеялся снова. Его ангел-хранитель (или лучше будет называть его демон-хранитель?) сделал все, как обещал. Первым, что увидел Джим после растерянной физиономии Шерлока и дула пистолета, было лицо его знакомца из кафе.

\- Очнулись, мистер Мориарти? Вот и хорошо, - тихим голосом проговорил тот, и Джеймс снова подумал, что они очень, очень похожи с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Но этот человек не шел с чиновником британского правительства ни в какое сравнение. Джим хихикнул. Майкрофт ничем не смог помочь своему дорогому братцу. А приятель Джеймса справился со своей задачей на отлично. Но Джим достаточно долго пожил на свете и многое повидал, чтобы понимать, что никто ничего не делает просто так.

\- И что я вам теперь должен? За это?

«Демон-хранитель» в очередной раз улыбнулся:

\- Всему свое время, мистер Мориарти. Всему свое время. Теперь отдыхайте, - с этими словами он вышел из квартиры, оставив Джеймса в одиночестве. 

Мысль о несостоявшейся оплате доставляла беспокойство. Но об этом он пока предпочитал не думать. В конечном счете, Джеймс Мориарти всегда умел платить по счетам. Заплатит и в этот раз. Чего бы это ни стоило.


End file.
